


The Song of Your Sadness

by IantoIsAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dusty Springfield - Freeform, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIsAll/pseuds/IantoIsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent said he heard the song of Amy's sadness. But what song was it?</p>
<p>Spoilers for DW The Hungry Earth, DW Cold Blood, DW Vincent and the Doctor, DW The Almost People, and DW The Rebel Flesh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Your Sadness

At night, or what, on the TARDIS, was assigned as “night”, sometimes Amy Pond would lie on her back, in her bed, and hear music in her head. Not just any music, not just some song she had heard and couldn’t get out of her mind. She would hear Dusty Springfield.

It was strange. Her aunt Sharon hadn’t really liked Dusty Springfield. Amy herself had never really been into music from the sixties.

Also, whenever she heard it, she would cry. It felt, to her, like her heart had been torn from her chest.

Amy Pond would lie in her room aboard the most magnificent time and space ship in the universe and cry. And Amy Pond had no clue as to why.

**_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so_ **

**_I only know I never want to let you go_ **

**_'Cause you've started something_ **

**_Oh, can't you see?_ **

**_That ever since we met_ **

**_You've had a hold on me_ **

**_It happens to be true_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **

Amy couldn’t remember ever being in love. None of the boys she had grown up with had ever taken her fancy. She had never even been friends with them. There was Jeff, whom she had met in grade eleven. He was fit enough but Amy knew about the massive collection of porn on his computer, which creeped her out. Also, he wasn’t particularly bright.

Amy had a vague idea that she might have heard Dusty Springfield albums playing while she was at a friend’s house, but dismissed that idea as impossible. She had mostly been a loner, lost in her fantasy world with her not-so-imaginary imaginary friend, The Doctor.

**_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_ **

**_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_ **

**_Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_ **

**_I never knew that I could be in love like this_ **

**_It's crazy but it's true_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **

And still, Dusty played on. And still, Amy cried. Sometimes she wept, sometimes she sobbed, but mostly it was passive tears of constant sorrow that rolled down her pale cheeks. When Vincent Van Gogh told Amy that he could hear the song of her sadness she knew exactly what he meant. She only wondered which part of Dusty’s catalog he had been hearing.


End file.
